Not Applicable. REFERENCE TO A xe2x80x9cMICROFICHE APPENDIXxe2x80x9d
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to paperboard lids for paperboard containers and, more specifically, to an integrated paperboard lid having a hinge on the lid.
2. Background Art
Paper containers are often used to hold consumer items such as cereals, grains, etc. To open the container, often, the consumer simply opens the entire top of the container. This allows access to the inner liner that holds the products. This arrangement is typical of boxes of breakfast cereal. Other boxes include a perforated portion on the side of the box, near the top, or on the top of the box, near the side. The perforated portion, when separated from the box, creates an openable flap that allows access to the interior of the box. This type of construction, which is often found on boxes of grain, soap and other products, does not allow for effective closing of the box.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container that is convertible from a substantially sealed orientation to a substantially open, dispensing orientation and back to the substantially sealed orientation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a container that is capable of remaining in a substantially open, dispensing orientation without obstructing the dispensing of contents contained therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container that is capable of reclosing from a substantially open orientation to a substantially sealed orientation without the loss of contents contained therein.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.
The invention comprises a paperboard container for releasably dispensing contents contained therein. The container is convertible from a substantially sealed orientation to a substantially open, dispensing orientation and back to the substantially sealed orientation. The container includes a substantially tubular container member, a paperboard bottom member and a paperboard top member.
The container member has an upper edge defining an upper opening and a lower edge defining a lower opening. The bottom member substantially corresponds in shape to the shape of the lower opening, and the top member substantially corresponds in shape to the shape of the upper opening. The top member circumference is larger than the circumference of each of the upper edge and the upper opening of the container member.
The top member has a front portion, a hinge portion, a back portion, an outer edge and a circumference. The top member is telescopically received within the upper opening of the container member, and the upper edge of the container member is rolled up over the outer edge of the top member to seal the top member to the paperboard member. The top member is also pivotable to the sealed orientation to substantially reseal the container member.
In one embodiment, the container includes a membrane adhered to inner surfaces of the container member below the container top member. The membrane has a back portion and a front portion. The back portion is substantially equal in width to the width of the top member, and the front portion has a width which is less than the width of the top member and substantially equal in width to the width of the container member. Preferably, the membrane is made of barrier protective materials.
The hinge portion includes means for maintaining the hinge portion in a pivoted position relative to the remainder of the top member, and the maintaining means is located substantially adjacent the hinge axis. In one embodiment, the hinge portion extends generally straight across the top member and the hinge portion buckles under the top member back portion to create a friction fit that holds the top member front portion in its opened position. Moreover, the hinge portion includes outer portions and an inner portion extending between the outer portions, with the outer portions and the inner portion defining the hinge portion. The hinge portion is also sized to engage the membrane when the top member front portion is in its open orientation and to hold the front portion in the open orientation.
In another embodiment, the hinge portion includes a pair of outer segments, a pair of inner segments spaced axially from the outer segments, and a pair of axial segments joining the inner and outer segments. The top member hinge portion further includes a tab extending rearwardly toward the top member back portion. The tab is sized to engage the membrane when the top member front portion is in its open orientation and to hold the front portion in the open orientation. Preferably, the tab extends between the inner segments of the hinge portion.
In yet another embodiment, the top member front portion includes at least one tooth for engaging the container member upper edge when the top member is in its sealed orientation.
In another embodiment, the hinge portion includes at least two tabs extending rearwardly toward the top member back portion. The tabs are sized to engage the membrane when the top member front portion is in its open orientation and to hold the front portion in the open orientation.
In another alternative embodiment of the invention, the top member front portion has an opening extending therethrough, the top member hinge portion is positioned within the top member front portion, and the top member hinge portion includes a closure flap extending rearwardly toward the top member back portion for covering the opening. The closure flap further includes a tab for facilitating manipulation of the closure flap from a sealed orientation to an open, dispensing orientation. In this embodiment, resistance at the hinge portion manually biases the closure flap into both its open and closed orientations. The cover member further includes a tab for facliitating the manipulation of the top member from its sealed orienatation to its open, dispensing orientation.